Sewaturet
Sewaturet, translated into Everoc Standard as Thiefcrushers, is a city state located near or inside Gugiromon. It is lead by a Jester of Armok named Splint Leanhelped (sometimes using the false surname of Dagger, or simply the title Overseer.) Its residents are referred to as Sewats and it has a large army for a city-state of over 150,000 during wartime and is an ally of a nation known as the Kingdom of Harlech, which was close enough to be considered a possible threat to Ballpoint's in-dimension HQ if it found out Ballpoint had lashed out at the city-state. Location It is located in a temperate grassland northwest of Spearbreakers. By the time of the major open battles of the Timewar, the grasslands have been largely replaced by urban sprawl, farmland, and a massive perimeter wall. During Spearbreakers Sewaturet was a twenty year old trade city and independent of other human nations, though it was considered an ally of the The Four Counties. It was one of seven human cities to master the art of making chalbys, a form of steel that while not as effective as dwarven steel, gave the city's army a significant edge. It was visited by Reudh's party during his travels, solidifying it's location in-story. It's population at the time was almost exclusivity human, with dwarves and barbarians mixed in. In The Timewar By the 'open' phases of the Timewar, Sewaturet had become a very powerful city-state and melting pot of creatures and cultures. It is unknown how long it had been since the open engagements commenced. Sewaturet lay at the nexus of several major highways and Parasol was forced to rely on these roads to attack Eris in any fashion openly, due to thier in-dimension HQ having protection from direct protal insertions. As Eris needed the same roads to attack Ballpoint's in-dimension HQ (for the same reason,) Joseph orchestrated a massive battle for the city, uniting seditious cells and several smaller nations who were angry at the substantially smaller city-state's power in an open assault. Regardless of who won, the city would no longer be an obstacle and he could send manipulated national forces from the southern Coastal Reaches to attack Ballpoint directly, or its facilities would be available for Joseph to use to field a proper army of his own. Sewaturet revealing itself as a nuclear-armed state threw a minor spanner in these plans, so Joseph re-purposed it and instead removed everything important out from under the noses of the people at the Eris Facility, and left them for dead, including a body double or behaviorally modified clone. The clone/double would be killed at the hands of the Overseer's daughter Kreia, and would throw Ballpoint off of Eris' trail completely. This had the side benefit of Ballpoint taking its resources originally intended to face Eris and throwing them at Parasol in the Battle of Spearbreakers, and aside from Parasol left Eris free to do as they pleased without any form of reprisal from the more direct Ballpoint or the vengeful Sewats who believed the organization utterly crushed (which wasn't actually the case). Aftermath The city was left in a catastrophic mess after the end of the fighting in its territory, with large swathes of citizens dead and massive patches of city leveled. The process of rebuilding had begun after the Eris facility was destroyed and the supposed death of Joseph. Category:Places